


Proud As A Peacock

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Trials of the Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Developing Friendships, Flying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Paraglider, Post-Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers, resurrected champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Thanks to a massive bread-eating reaction, Meister Kirisaki is no longer in Japan, but in Hyrule's Rito Village with no idea how to get back home and no idea where his friends and coworkers are. On top of that, he's in the presence of the recently-resurrected Champion Revali…who, despite his skills, is quite the individual.
Relationships: Meister Kirisaki & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda) (mentioned)
Series: Trials of the Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Proud As A Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, nor do I own Yakitate! Japan.
> 
> What's this? A Yakitate! Japan and Breath of the Wild crossover!? Why, yes it is! This is the second one of the oneshots in my Yakitate! Japan/Breath of the Wild crossover series. There will be major spoilers for both the series and the game, so read with caution!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this oneshot. Revali is one of my favourite characters from Breath of the Wild, so that helped. I just hope I captured his character well enough in this fic, and I hope to improve that for him (and many other characters from BOTW) for future fics. For those that followed my previous Yakitate! Japan fics, you also know that I'm a fan of Meister Kirisaki. He's the general manager of a bakery, but also has an affinity for birds. So…why not have them meet? I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Warning: Major spoilers for Yakitate! Japan and Breath of the Wild. Takes place post-Breath of the Wild BUT with the AU twist that all the Champions miraculously came back to life after Ganon was defeated. Canonical character death is mentioned.

Meister Kirisaki wished that there was another way he could explain, to the Rito people, how he got to their village in the blink of an eye, but all he could say was this:

"It's one of my coworkers. He probably had a reaction to eating a piece of bread."

Immediately he was bombarded with questions: Did eating bread always result in him travelling elsewhere? It was not Meister himself that ate the bread, but a friend of his caused it? Were there any other allies of his elsewhere in Hyrule that might be here because of this?

Meister answered the questions as follows: No, someone eating bread did not always mean that he was instantly teleported elsewhere. There were a variety of things that could happen upon eating bread, like making weird skits, reimaging memories that result in your coworker almost making out with you during a public competition, pretending to be a crab, etc.

"Don't worry," He reassured the very-concerned and bewildered Rito children, adults, and elders, "I'm pretty sure this only applies to people in the world I come from. Not so much here."

He continued answering the other questions: No, he didn't eat the bread. Someone else did. Probably one Ryou Kuroyanagi, he assumed; he described him having black hair, dark eyes, likes to eat a lot and also is the one out of the few people he knew that had the most extreme bread-eating reactions. And Meister also had no idea if he was the only one out of his coworkers stuck in Hyrule, or if there were others elsewhere. Best to keep an eye out, for now.

Unfortunately no one knew a Ryou Kuroyanagi, nor have they heard of any of his other coworkers. Meister feared it might just be _him_ stuck in all of Hyrule all alone. He had no idea when and/or if he'll ever go back home. It frightened him. In addition to that, the Rito also pointed out that if he went out on his own right now to find his friends, he's probably toast. Calamity Ganon may be recently defeated, thanks to Link destroying Ganon, but there are still monsters roaming about as remnants of what's left.

Meister had no Rupees to even pay for anything, so he offered to help cook and run errands for them in exchange for staying with them. The Rito accepted the offer, delighted to have someone helping out around. Some Rito even tossed a few Rupees his way as thanks for his assistance in these tasks. Meister made sure to keep safe every Rupee he gets. If he wants to find any coworkers and/or at least last long enough to survive outside Rito Village while looking for them himself, he'll need all the Rupees he can get to afford all the things he can get. Like food, for example. Or proper clothes.

 _Especially clothes_. It gets cold at night in Rito Village, and the early mornings and late evenings aren't fun times for the weather, in his experience so far. Eventually Meister saved up enough Rupees to spend on some thicker cloaks and/or tunics, after running enough errands and even selling things he scavenges from the nearby outskirts to travelling merchants and the like.

Cooking at Rito Village is different than the ovens and other technology he's familiar with back in Japan, but he managed. He simmered fruit, traded items he found for different food items from other merchants, and occasionally one of the Rito kids and/or adults offered him something nice to eat. He also goes to the stable when he can, as the people there (Rito and non-Rito alike) are also nice enough to give him information about the area.

The people of Rito Village are generally nice and hospitable, in his opinion. All of them look like birds, and Meister found them interesting to speak to and learn about. The Rito children warm up to him instantly, mainly enthralled by the wild stories he tells them about his coworkers reacting to eating specific breads.

The Rito elders were initially skeptical about Meister hanging around, but eventually got used to him after the first week of him staying. All the Rito that aren't children nor the elderly have similar reactions. Teba and Saki, two of the adults that aren't elders, took a particular shine to Meister after he cooked a few meals for them and their son, Tulin.

Except for one.

Revali, the Rito Champion of Hyrule.

He was supposed to be dead as of one-hundred years ago, due to Windlblight Ganon killing him off, but apparently after Ganon's defeat, he and the other Champions are now alive again. Revali's back at Rito Village now because of this, helping his people fend off the remnants of Ganon's forces while also recovering and getting used to his new surroundings.

Meister wouldn't say that Revali is an unpleasant person. He's a clearly skilled individual who _developed his_ _own unique combat skills_ in the air (and later gifted that ability to Link, the Hero of Hyrule after Windblight Ganon was defeated), won _numerous_ archery contests back in the day, and he definitely is one of the best of the Rito Warrriors you want to bring to a fight, even among the present-day Rito. Meister respected those that had such mastery over their skills, because he knew that it took a lot of hard work to be good at what you're mastering.

However, it doesn't change the fact that Revali is…well, a proud individual.

Proud like a peacock, honestly. It was fair to say he had quite a personality, for sure.

* * *

"You remind me of a certain swordsman."

Revali didn't mince words when he first met Meister in-person. Teba had asked Meister to go check in on Revali and bring him some lunch. Despite being a hero to his people, Revali tended to spend his time alone at the Flight Range, practicing his skills if not getting used to being in Rito Village again after being stuck as a ghost in Vah Medoh for a century. Meister figured it must be a shock to Revali to be alive again; after all, a lot of things can change in a hundred years, your own birthplace included. And given that the Flight Range was originally made for Revali himself, to hone his skills, it made sense to head to the most familiar place possible.

"Which one?" Meister couldn't help but ask. He doubted that Link was the only well-known swordsman in Hyrule, after all.

"Link." Revali all but spits out, shaking his head. "You have that blank look on your face."

"At least I'm not wearing a literal mask." Meister pointed out. "I imagine it would be even harder to read me than right now." He wore the mask sometimes; mainly when outside of the village, for facial protection from the elements. He hadn't worn it today to see Revali, though, as it was a quick trip to see him before getting back.

"Hm." Revali aimed three arrows at once, fired, and they all perfectly hit their targets. There's something oddly elegant about the way Revali moved in the air, and using his bow and arrow with such precision, too. Meister wondered if that's how other people see himself in action as the General Manager of Pantasia, back in Japan; polished, elegant, never missing his marks.

"Do you think you have a chance of surviving out there?" Revali asked. "You'd be dead in days. Even if Calamity Ganon is defeated, that doesn't mean you can just have a casual hiking trip."

"It's not like I asked to be here." Meister admitted. "I know it sounds incredibly odd, but my coworkers and the people I know, back where I come from…have the most extravagant reactions to eating food. Bread, specifically, since we're all bakers."

Is Revali chuckling? It's hard to tell. But he does look amused, at least, as he landed on the ground to face him properly.

"It's a miracle you have no Calamity Ganon of your own, if your allies' reactions to eating food lands you in such troublesome situations." Revali scoffed, shaking his head. "It's just… _asinine."_

Meister watched Revali fly into the air again with a burst of wind, before a sigh left his own lips. "It's true that my coworkers and I don't have a hundred-year conflict with an evil, godlike figure right now, but we do have our share of conflicts. With each other, and with a rival bakery chain run by my father."

"Your father?" Revali peered down at him briefly. "You and him are rivals? Through managing _bakeries?"_

"It's not like I wanted to oppose my father." At least, Meister hopes what he says. It's complicated. "That's just…how things turned out."

"Well," Revali finished, "I think you have much more to worry about than your father."

"Like getting back home, yes. And finding my friends."

Meister thought he saw Revali smirk, but he wasn't sure. "Good luck with that."

When Meister returned from seeing Revali, Teba looked at him with expectant, withheld breath. "How did it go with Master Revali?"

"He got what we sent him." Meister managed, shrugging. "He's very to-the-point with things, when he wants to be."

Teba's a pleasant Rito. He's serious, but pleasant. Meister knew now that Teba tried to shoot down Vah Medoh at once with a friend of his (Harth, was it?) and that he cares deeply for his family and his fellow Rito. He also knew that Teba did respect Revali for his skills, even addressing him as "Master."

"If you need any help," Teba told him, as they ate dinner with Teba's wife Saki and their son Tulin, "All you have to do is ask."

In a way, Teba reminded Meister of his mother. And he also reminded him of the father that his own biological father should have been. He was firm in his own way, but he meant well for those he cared for. Meister tried not to think too much of his own parents. That was a whole other can of worms he didn't feel like opening right now.

* * *

Meister was thankful for Teba and the other Rito's hospitality. He's thankful he's even still alive.

But…he's not sure if he could rely too much on their help.

Meister wasn't sure how to find his other coworkers. Sure, maybe he could send some letters across Hyrule to try to locate them, but he doubted that would be efficient enough. And Link, nor any of the other Hyrule knights, have passed through Rito Village recently, so it's not like he can just ask them.

Teba offered to seek out Link on Meister's behalf to see if he can get some help for him, but Meister didn't want Teba to be separated for so long from his family or the village. And he didn't want to ask the musican Kass, who just came back from a long journey of ballads and songs to his own family, to go out and find Link either.

He might have no choice but to go out alone. It's risky, for sure, given the remnants of Ganon's army out there, but if it's a risk he has to take, he'll do it. He just needed to prepare for the journey first. Which brought him to a major problem:

There's only so much ground he can cover by foot every day. It's not like he's unfit to go for a long hike, but the land of Hyrule is vast. Meister didn't have a horse to ride on, either, so travelling horseback wasn't an option unless he went out and got one himself (and there aren't many wild horses near Rito Village, either). As he mulled over this situation, a flap of wings from above stopped him from pondering any longer.

"Mr. Meister!" Tulin flew over, descending until he was on the ground beside him. Meister's talked to Teba's son the most out of all the Rito children, given that he did the most errands for Teba and Saki out of all the Rito. Their son, Tulin, was a nice kid. He knew that Teba and Saki had their differences over training Tulin to be a warrior like he was, and that Tulin seemed at least a little interested in it.

"You can just call me Kirisaki. Or Sylvan, since that's actually my real name." Meister managed. "What is it, Tulin?"

Tulin looked up at him with wide eyes. "I heard that you're planning to leave the village. Is that true?"

"Well…" He doesn't want to disappoint the child, but the truth is better than nothing. "I have friends that might be elsewhere in Hyrule. And if I'm going to find them, I have to go out there at some point." Even if he didn't know how to get back to Tokyo, Japan, he'd surely find a way to at least reunite with the coworkers and friends that he knew, if they were around. "So, yes, I need to leave at some point soon, if I want to accomplish that."

"You're looking for your friends?"

"Yes."

"Too bad you don't have wings." Tulin sighed, shoulders sinking a little. "You'd cover a lot of ground and find your friends faster that way!"

He chuckled softly. "I wish that flying was an option." Sure, he'd flipped in the air once as part of a bread reaction of his own, during the Pantasia Rookie Tournament's final round, but that wasn't really _flying_ despite all the birds involved.

"Do you have a paraglider?"

"A paraglider?" He shook his head. "I don't. Does it help humans fly?"

"Yes! Link had one with him when he came to visit the village." The young Rito beamed up at him. "He flew a lot with that Paraglider. He even used it to make it to the Flight Range from here!"

"That far?" _That_ sounded helpful. Meister paused, then asked, "Where can I get one?"

They don't sell too many paragliders in Rito Village, which Meister supposed made sense due to all the Rito themselves being capable of flight anyway. However, a Hylian merchant passing by had some on hand, and Meister bought the sturdiest one he could get (after a lot of haggling, of course). He made his way to one of the higher landings in Rito Village (named Revali's Landing, in memory of their then-deceased Champion at the time) to get a good view of the surrounding area, and so Tulin could offer instructions.

"All you have to do is hold it above your head and use the wind's updraft to go high in the air." Tulin explained. "At least, that's what I think the Champion was doing at the time."

"Okay." That sounded reasonable enough. "Do you think I should take a running start? Get some momentum?"

"Sure!" Tulin paused ,then pointed a wing towards the stable in the distance. "You could try flying all the way over there."

"You think it can cover that much ground?" He asked.

Tulin nodded, beaming. "You should try it!"

Meister took a deep breath, and stepped back a couple paces from the edge. Exhaling, he rushed forwards, holding up the paraglider as he jumped, and…

He was _flying._

He did his best to not look down, but looked around him as he continued holding onto the paraglider as he soared through the air, thanks to the paraglider catching an updraft. The strong wind carried him in a slow descent afterwards, but still kept him relatively high enough to see much of the land ahead of him. He first noticed smoke rising from the stable, probably from a fire someone made outside. Small birds flew past him, and he smiled as he watched them fly freely in the air. The wind on his face was cool, but soothing and not freezing.

Why hadn't he considered this option earlier? If this would both help cover more ground and treat him to some amazing sights while at it, then maybe it would help him also find his friends and coworkers. The view from up here was pretty good, actually, so if he saw a particular sword-wielding baker or a baker in a pink headband, he'd likely spot them from this distance.

He then realized, halfway through his gliding, slowly and continuing to descend, that he might…have a problem with this strategy.

"Tulin?" He looked around and saw Tulin, who now flew along with him. "How do I change directions?"

Tulin looked at a loss for words. "Try…turning your body?"

Okay…not the most helpful sounding, _or_ hopeful, but he figures he should try. He twists his body to the left a little bit, and he succeeded in turning left…

Only for a new gust of wind to blow him off course. A yelp left him at the sudden push, and he almost let go of the paraglider. As he struggled to maintain a straight path, a deep, sinking feeling wormed into his stomach as he continued gliding forwards, descending…

Straight into the thicket of trees near Rito Stable.

* * *

The General Manager of Pantasia limped his way back to Rito Village and straight into Teba's house, asking for help as a worried Tulin accompanied him in. Teba, who was already concerned for Meister's health as is (Meister previously consulted Teba for recommendations on what to take with him, if he did leave Rito Village), forced the man to lay down in a hammock while Saki got some sort of healing balm out to treat him. There were some bruises and mild cuts from the branches of the trees, but otherwise he was fine. No bones were broken, due to the slow speed upon hitting the tree in the first place.

Unfortunately, Revali was also hanging around there at the time when Meister arrived, which meant that the Rito Champion got to look at Meister Kirisaki in a time of literal weakness. And it was mildly embarrassing, to be honest.

"You paraglided straight into a _tree?"_ Revali almost snorted as he looks Meister in the eye.

Meister can't help but sigh as he sat up in the hammock and stared up at Revali, frowning lightly. "I know you're going to say that it's _asinine,_ and _yes,_ it is. But Tulin suggested that I try it."

Teba's gaze snaps towards Meister. "You did _what?"_

"I'm sorry." Tulin frowned lightly. "I didn't think the route would be _that_ hard…"

Meister offered Tulin a reassuring smile, despite it aching a little. "It's not your fault. I'm just very new to paragliding, and I apologize for the improper example that I made of it. Hopefully it won't happen again."

"Do you even know how to…" Revali started, then he smirked as he shook his head. "You don't know how to use that thing, do you? And yet you went with it anyway."

"I have to practice." Meister managed. "Especially if I want to find my friends. If it means embarrassing myself in front of a few Rito children and maybe the whole stable outside of the village, I don't think it's too bad in the long run."

Another sigh from Revali. "I requested the Flight Range to be built for a _reason_ , as you may already know. Surely you can find such a place for your own flying shenanigans?"

"What if I learned from a master of flight himself?" He looked Revali in the eye. "I might not be able to defend myself out there alone, or get very far. But if I were to learn from you, perhaps I can fend for myself better."

Revali's gaze narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

"You're the Rito Champion, right?" Meister offered him a soft grin. "You developed your own techniques for flight and combat. I'm sure you'd like to pass on your knowledge to preserve for the future. Legacies are often made in _education,_ after all."

"Hm." Revali pauses. Meister hopes that the Champion might teach him a bit of archery. Maybe flight might be different, since Meister isn't a Rito, but surely Revali can teach him the basics. Right?

Besides, it would _certainly_ hurt Revali's pride if he _couldn't_ teach someone archery and proper flight, especially given how skilled he was. Meister knew he might be provoking him a little with that earlier statement, but honestly, how else was he supposed to get his help? Beg for it?

Okay, now that he thought about it, begging _might_ be an easier alternative. But Revali would definitely brag about that afterwards, so Meister wasn't sure if that was a good idea either.

"Well," The Rito Champion made eye contact with Meister, frowning, "I _suppose_ it would be unfortunate for you to just run out there and get yourself flying into more trees. And I _don't_ want to hear about you shooting yourself with an arrow by accident, next. We'll start tomorrow morning."

It worked? It actually _worked?_ He persuaded Revali to teach him, successfully? Okay, sure, maybe the General Manager of Pantasia probably pissed him off, but at least it worked. Meister knew that poking at one's pride could make people more malleable, sometimes.

"I won't be easy on you." Revali continued, shaking his head. "And _hopefully_ your skills will be satisfactory by the time you're ready to go." With that being said, he left for the Flight Range. Meister thought he heard Revali mutter something like "Stubborn" under his breath, and he wasn't sure if that word was directed at him or someone else.

Teba watched Revali leave, then looked towards Meister, frowning lightly. "Will you be okay? I know he can be…harsh."

"I understand that he has his pride as a warrior." Meister offers him the most reassuring of smiles. "And I'm willing to learn from him, Teba, if that's what I need to do before leaving."

"Just be careful." Teba warned him, and Meister decided that he'd do his best.

* * *

A whole training regimen ensued for the next week, in preparation for the upcoming journey. Meister ran his errands, saved up Rupees, and went to the Flight Range with Revali every morning and/or afternoon if he wasn't busy with said errands. He wasn't very good at using a bow and arrow for the first few days, but Revali was a good teacher, even if incredibly harsh. He soon started hitting the targets instead of missing them, and even had one or two bullseyes.

He also took the time to try to use the paraglider along with the archery. That…had mixed results.

"I can't believe you did that." Revali huffed as he flew along Meister (using the paraglider) on the way back. Meister was surprised he wrung out the paraglider enough so he could fly with it on the way back to Rito Village, after a day of training at the Flight Range. "If I wasn't around when you fell into that river, you would be an ice block by now."

"I'm still trying to save up Rupees." Meister admitted, looking towards Revali briefly. "Getting warm clothes is harder than I thought."

"Really," The other continued with another sigh, "You're being foolish. The moment we get back, you're buying yourself some warm clothes before I have to actually chip you out of ice."

Meister decided it was best not to argue. If it meant he had to be in minor Rupee debt (was that possible?), he supposed it was best for the sake of his health. Besides, if this was getting bad to the point that Revali was expressing concern, it was clear the man was being serious. And Meister knew he himself could be stubborn about his condition, but he knew that risking his life further wouldn't be good.

"Wait." Revali speaks, and Meister blinks out of his thoughts to see the other point his wing briefly, towards a snowy landing. "Head down there."

The General Manager of Pantasia frowns. "What? Why?" He noticed rocks moving along the ground, but Meister knew too well that those beings are Pebblits, not magically-moving and otherwise-non-living rocks. "I thought you said we'd avoid enemies for now. And didn't you just say that you didn't want me being frozen?"

"Consider these ones as target practice." Is Revali smirking at him? "Show me what you've learned. Unless you don't think yourself _competent_ enough after all the training I put you through so far, that is."

It was hard not to take him up on that challenge. Meister kept his eye on the Pebblits as he took out one bomb arrow in midair carefully along with his bow as he let himself briefly drop from the sky, aimed it at the center of the Pebblit pack, and fired.

A mighty boom rattled the landing below, and half the Pebblits burst into smithereens. Meister quickly prepared and fired a second arrow, and all the Pebblits were downed after that. He barely managed to keep hold of his bow as he opened up the paraglider, and the updraft of the cold air around him brought him up in the air rather than falling into a riverbank this time.

He shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold. He could see why Suwabara got into the rush of combat when he could, now. There was something exciting, seeing that monsters were defeated.

"Not the worst I've seen." He hears Revali comment. "You're picking up faster than I expected."

"Thank you." Meister floated down to the landing, noticing the ambers and other ores lying around as he landed. "Is this why you wanted me to target them? For the ores?"

"They sell high enough." Revali pointed out. "Won't be hard to get those Rupees you need, hm?"

After pilfering all the ores from the Pebblits and selling them, Meister spent who-knows-how-many Rupees to buy all the warm clothing and arrows that he could get. He'd worry about buying some rations closer to leaving, to make sure the food was fresh enough to eat and/or cook with.

Also: Bomb arrows are _expensive._ Meister wished he shot down all the Pebblits with one arrow, rather than two. He only had three left, and he doesn't have enough Rupees left over to buy a set of five or more, so he got some more normal arrows for further practice and saved the rest for later.

* * *

Revali isn't sure what to think of Meister Kirisaki. Hell, Meister wasn't even the man's real name; just a title, like how Revali himself was named Champion a century ago. Apparently, the word Meister meant "Master," but the only thing the man was a master of, in Revali's opinion, was baking. Even Revali himself had to admit Sylvan's bread was delicious and edible after all, after trying some of it.

Meister's ability of paragliding and arrows that good, in Revali's opinion. Meister may be improving under Revali's guidance (and it does do Revali's own ego some good, seeing that Meister _wasn't_ entirely incompetent at a bow and arrow), but Meister would never get close. He wouldn't be as good as, say, Revali himself, or even other Rito like Harth and Teba. Meister was only human, after all. Not a Rito, who automatically had wings and didn't need things like paragliders. The strange human had a _lot_ of nerve to challenge Revali to teach him how to fly and shoot arrows in the air like he could, in the first place.

However, Revali noticed a certain determination in that man. Meister might ask some stupid questions, sometimes, and sure, he challenged Revali's own pride, but…in a way, he could see that Meister was trying to get better. (In all honesty, deep down, Meister was improving faster than Revali thought he ever would, but he didn't want to admit it aloud.) At least he had enough sense to get some training in before going out into the wilderness to find whoever his friends were. And as much as Revali knew that he could just let the man go off alone, he had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

Besides, going with him gave Revali the opportunity to get some time to himself…somewhat. It was hard being idolized so much in Rito Village. He didn't really know a soul there. At least the Flight Range was in relatively decent use, with Teba taking his son Tulin there for training. Hopefully it would still be used while Revali was gone.

Also, the trip to Hyrule Castle wouldn't be long. Especially with Meister now having that paraglider of his. They wouldn't need a horse for a trip this short. Revali had no need of one for obvious, and Meister could cover enough distance at a time with the paraglider. Hopefully, the man wouldn't do something stupid like land in a river next, though. _That_ would just be troublesome.

* * *

Today was the day that Meister started his journey to Hyrule Castle, along with Revali. The plan was to head to the castle to seek out Princess Zelda, for further assistance in finding Meister's coworkers and friends. He hoped that the others were okay, if they were in Hyrule. And if it was just him stuck in Hyrule, hopefully Zelda knew a way to send him home.

Meister wasn't sure if jumping off the highest landing in the village was the best way to go, but then again, he did know his paragliding decently enough at this point. And besides, again, he and Revali would cover more ground by air rather than foot.

Teba, Saki and Tulin were among the Rito that wanted to see the group off. Meister was surprised to receive a package of free food, as rations to eat on the way to Hyrule Castle. Even with the paraglider in hand, the trip would take a couple of days. He thanked them for the food, putting that away in the rucksack full of other supplies he had for general camping and/or travelling (paraglider included) before looking towards Teba.

"Teba?"

Teba's looked towards Meister, and the General Manager of Pantasia smiled at him. "Thank you for your hospitality, as well as the hospitality from your family and all the other Rito. I know I dropped in unexpectedly, but I appreciate all the help you gave me."

"You are welcome." Teba paused, then sucked in a deep breath. "I hope you find your friends. And if you need to, don't hesitate to come back for help."

"Good luck finding your friends!" Tulin smiled up at him. Meister smiled back at the boy; for some reason, Tulin reminded him of his younger self. Perhaps it's the way he smiles.

"So?" Meister turned to see Revali standing at the edge of the landing, brow raised. "Are we ready to go, or do you intend to stand there the whole time?"

"Right." Meister breathed, nodding once. "I'm ready."

He took a deep breath, walked a few paces backwards, and ran to the edge. As he jumped, he opened his paraglider, and the winds lift him a little higher than he expects. At least he's soaring forwards, and he turned his head briefly to see Saki, Tulin and Teba waving him goodbye, a last message of good luck for the journey ahead.

A flap of wings to his left caught his attention, and he noticed Revali flying at his left, mild amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Try to keep up, will you?" The Rito Champion spoke.

Meister couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I'll do my best."

The Rito Champion and the General Manager of Pantasia flew off into the distance, far from Rito Village and on the way to Hyrule Castle together, hoping to get to their destination–and their friends–in due time.


End file.
